


Directorial Notes on the Series

by DaddyLuke



Series: A Return to Haven: Series [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Script Directorial Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLuke/pseuds/DaddyLuke
Summary: Notes and Outlines on how a returned series could work.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: A Return to Haven: Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796647
Kudos: 2





	Directorial Notes on the Series

Notes for a new Haven series.

I just want to clarify that the universe I imagine in my “Return to Haven” series would incorporate and integrate many of the amazing fanfic stories we find here in the Archive. There are numerous ways those stories could be made consonant with the specs of my Return AU. And I hope they would be, by script writers. 

I feel that the tension and drama of the series that was created by the annoying trope of way-too-numerous failures to communicate between Duke and Nathan, Audrey and Nathan, and Nathan and everybody, would be better placed in the tension between the Threegulls and those folks in the “outside world” who don’t get their love for each other. 

I also feel there will be inherent tensions in James’s coming to be at full ease with it all, as he grows. Especially if the Threegulls decide to have another child. 

Also, at least as much as the relationships, a mainstay of the original series was the “crime drama” of dealing with the Troubles. 

I have created a basis on which a lot of crime drama intrigue could be created for the series. I have also given Audrey a new “superpower” that utilizes her empathy and allows her to still be a detective. 

I have also added a wide opening for Duke — the “wandering” pirate — to become the mainstay of maintaining the home of the Threegulls and James. Duke can become the anchor (!), as well as the one who always suggests a road trip for either sleuthing or pleasure. 

Because of his many “underworld” contacts, Duke can also be the one who is able to uncover some of the nefarious plans of those who wish to profiteer over Haven. 

In running the Grey Gull with Audrey, Duke is provided a work venue with Audrey, just as is Nathan with the community safety work. They can also maintain connections to a “grey market” in order to keep tabs on the underworld. 

If you consider the possibilities of Haven in terms of the best of its original series, of a crime drama, and of something like Sense8 and The Politician, combined, you can see that the potential for a new, daring, successful series are enormous. And doing that would not have to default to writing clunky divisions between the three leads, as in the original series, that annoyed the hell out of most fans.


End file.
